1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of systems for deterring an animal from an area. More specifically, the present invention relates to an animal deterrent system which generates an electromagnetic field for activating a stimulus delivery system worn by a pet when an infrared sensor detects movement in the protected area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Property owners must deal with the possibility of intrusion upon their property by animals. While an animal simply traveling across the property may not be a problem, it can create a nuisance when the intruding animal chooses to dig holes, mark its territory, or dig in trash cans, etc. One possible method of preventing animal intrusion is by erecting a fence or other barrier; however, this is often expensive and may not be aesthetically pleasing or practicable. For example, a property owner may wish to keep animals away from an ornamental garden. Raising a fence is impractical as it obscures the garden and ruins the ornamental effect. Furthermore, the property owner may not need the entire property protected. For example, a property owner may simply need to keep animals out of a trash can.
A variety of devices designed to deter an animal from a specific area using an audible deterrent have been developed. However, these devices rely on the deterrent effect of the audible stimulus to keep an animal away from a specific area. Generally, such a deterrent only startles the animal and does not cause any injury. Unfortunately, not all animals are deterred by an audible sound, particularly those that come in contact with the audible deterrent device on a regular basis. This is particularly true with pets.
A pet is often contained in a yard bounded by either a conventional or electronic fence. While a conventional fence generally eliminates the concern of intrusion by stray animals, it may be desirable to deter animals belonging to the property owner from certain portions of the containment area. Within the containment area, the property owner may wish to provide a pet-free area, such as a flower or vegetable garden or near the trash cans. However, the confined pet will likely repeatedly encounter an audible deterrent and, over time, will become familiar with the sound. Accordingly, the audible deterrent loses its effectiveness at startling the pet.
It is also known to incorporate an infrared sensor in conventionally available animal deterrent systems to detect the presence of an animal in the protected area. Typically, these sensors react only to the presence of a "warm body". Sensors merely reacting to heat within the protected area do not take into account whether the animal is inadvertently standing near the edge of the protected area or actively trying to enter the protected area. As the goal is merely to deter the pet from entering the protected area, it is desirable only to apply a stimulus to a pet which is actively encroaching the zone of protection.
Accordingly, there is a need for an animal deterrent system which deters a specific animal from a protected area. Such an animal deterrent system needs a deterrent mechanism to which the animal cannot become accustomed. Further, there is a need for an animal deterrent system which can detect the motion of an animal an initiate a single deterrent pulse periodically until the animal leaves the sensor range. Finally, there is a need for an animal deterrent system which is capable of maintaining a desired orientation when mounted in an isolated outdoor location.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal deterrent system capable of generating an electromagnetic field for activating a stimulus deterrent device worn by a specific animal.
It is another object of the present invention to generate the electromagnetic field only when the pet systematically moves within the protected area.
Further, presently available animal deterrent systems incorporate an infrared sensor.
Various animal deterrent systems are presently available. The deterrent stimuli used in presently available animal deterrent systems are typically audible, with the primary difference being the frequency range of the deterrent. Animal deterrent systems having deterrents which are audible in the range of human hearing quickly become a nuisance for the property owner and neighbors alike. These deterrents must be loud enough to sufficiently startle and frighten the animal to be effective as a deterrent. Further, the activation of animal deterrent systems during the night is unacceptable in many residential neighborhoods where houses are in close proximity. Accordingly, ultrasonic deterrents which operate at frequencies above the range of human hearing are often used.
Presently available animal deterrent systems incorporate an infrared sensor for detecting the presence of an animal having a body temperature warmer than that of the ambient atmosphere. Typically, these sensors simply react to the presence of such a body. Accordingly, should an animal enter into the range of the sensor, the deterrent will continuously sound while the animal remains within the sensor range. Because a single deterrent pulse has the required deterrent effect, the use of a continuous deterrent places an unnecessary drain on the power supply.
Finally, properly mounting the animal deterrent system in isolated, outdoor locations is crucial for maintaining protection of the desired area. One method for mounting presently available animal deterrent systems in an isolated outdoor location is a stake which can be driven into the ground, for example in a garden. The stake is typically a rounded peg which supports the sensor unit. However, animal deterrent systems incorporating a rounded peg are subject to misalignment caused by environmental factors, such as wind and rain, or incidental contact. Such misalignment often renders the animal deterrent ineffective as it is no longer oriented to "watch" the protected area. Similarly, variations in the flora and the terrain surrounding the area to be protected interfere with the operation of the animal deterrent system requiring the sensor unit to be mounted at various heights to compensate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an animal deterrent system which incorporates an ultrasonic deterrent of varying frequency to deter animals from a specific area. Further, there is a need for an animal deterrent system which can detect the motion of an animal and initiate a single deterrent pulse periodically until the animal leaves the sensor range. Finally, there is a need for an animal deterrent system which is capable of maintaining a desired orientation when mounted in an isolated, outdoor location.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal deterrent system capable of generating an ultrasonic deterrent stimulus for deterring an animal from a protected area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic deterrent which oscillates over a specified frequency range for obtaining the attention of the target animal and increasing the effectiveness of the deterrent among various animals.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an animal deterrent system which detects an animal within the sensor range and generates a single deterrent stimulus when the detection count exceeds a specified number within a predetermined amount of time, thereby preventing false triggering of the unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an animal deterrent system which can be securely mounted in an isolated, outdoor location so as to maintain the desired orientation of the sensor unit independent of environmental conditions or incidental contact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animal deterrent system which can be mounted at various heights at an isolated, outdoor location to accommodate variations in flora and terrain.